Those Eyes
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Pirate!AU. Naval Officer Matthew Williams doesn't know what to think when the most notorious pirate on the Seven Seas shares a secret he's been locking up for so long. Especially when it's about him, and an incident that happened a long time ago.


The wind rushed through his long, golden locks, the sea air bringing him an unknown comfort of awareness and reality. The deck always felt at home to him for a reason he couldn't explain. He looked to the waning sun as it sat on the horizion, feeling relieved and calm. Nothing had gone wrong today, nothing at all, and it felt good to him. He liked this feeling.

Not that far away, a certain Pirate had planned something for the unfortunate Navy ship. There was a loud noise, and a cannon ball made it's way towards the ship.

Matthew jumped, and being on deck, caught the full effects of the explosion. He cried out, stumbling backwards as his eyes locked on the pirate ship off in the distance. He looked at the flag waving, and grimaced lightly. "_Kirkland..."_

Matthew waved his hand, calling for the men on board to load the cannons, ready for a battle to be fought. He wasn't going down. Not without a fight, at least.

Arthur smirked. "Full speed ahead mates, we're going to bring this ship down."

The ship began to approach them. Fast. Matthew wondered briefly if he was planning to board. He grit his teeth, and cried out as loud as he could, "Fire!"

The ship was hit various places, but nothing too serious, the Brit chuckled. "Scared, are we?"

He mad a sign for his crew to fire more cannon balls towards the Navy Ship.

Matthew grimaced, making the same signal to fire again. This man was not taking him down so easily.

"For Alfred, and for my home," he murmured under his breath.

The Pirate ship closed up on the Navy ship and aboard jumped none other than the Captain himself. "Williams… You're mine now."

Matthew whirled around, the sun sinking behind the horizon slowly as the moon laid a faint glimmer over the deck. The Naval officer snarled, grabbing his sword on his belt. "You want to bet on that, Kirkland?"

Arthur took out his own sword and pointed it at the Officer. "Of course I would, because you are...you have always been mine."

A smirk played on the corner of his mouth.

"Yours? Yours? Tell me Captain, when have I ever been yours? I belong to my people, my brother, and above all..." he paused, unsheathing his sword and crossing it with the pirate's. "...And above all I belong to myself."

The Pirate chuckled. "So young, so daft. Such pity your beauty does not come with a brain," he sighed and shook his head. "Indeed such pity…"

Matthew stared a moment at his hand, and then to his sword that lay seemingly untouched on the deck. He gave him a soft smirk, one of amusement. "I don't know if I should be flattered by the compliment of beauty or not. But I shall return the gesture, as a gentleman should. It is but a pity yourself that you have the fairest emerald eyes I've ever seen, yet you've turned them so cold and cruel."

Arthur had a cocky smile painted on his face, as he traced his sword to his chest. "Ahh, yes, it is a pity, is it not?"

He circled him once before lowering his sword and stepping closer. "I can play that game to, lad," he cupped his face. "Once violet eyes so soft as a feather, now all filled with hatred."

"Hatred for someone who has taken more lives than I care to count. Who is to say you will not end my life, as well?" he replied strongly, forcing himself not to flinch at the contact.

"Don't worry lad, no one says I'm going to take your life," a sinister smile was painted across his face. "I might just want you for my own."

"Oh? And what if I am not something you can have?" Matthew replied, trying to keep his voice level and steady.

The Pirate pulled the Officer's face close to his so they were nose to nose. "Then I will steal you, like the Pirate I am," he purred, looking into his eyes.

The Officer sneered, resisting the urge to pull away. He had to be strong, he had to show no fear. _Show no fear; let not your emotions run free..._

"I don't believe that is an option in this scenario, dear Captain. For it is my duty as of now to take you into custody."

"Take me into custody? Like you could actually do so, Officer." Arthur said in a mocking tone.

He let his hand fall down and circled the Canadian. "Tell me, lad. Exactly how many times have you failed to take me into custody?"

"It is not my failure. This is actually the first time we've met I believe..." Matthew responded, watching him with his eyes as he circled. "But nonetheless you will be taken to justice this evening."

"Indeed it is not yours, yet it is the Navy's." The Brit said in a nonchalant voice. He stopped behind him and let his eyes fall on their surroundings. "So I suppose you'll be the one taking me there?"

"Indeed I shall. Is there a problem with that, Captain?" he asked, turning around to face him. "We should be going, then."

Arthur glared at him dangerously. "What exactly makes you think I'll go with you?"

Matthew stared at him blankly for a moment, and then said just as spitefully. "You'll come with me because I am ordering you to do so."

"You, are ordering, me?" The Pirate laughed before narrowing his eyes and sneering at him. "I don't take orders from anyone, lad."

He raised his sword and pointed it to his throat.

The Canadian Officer didn't flinch, as his gaze focused on the sword tip for a moment before his eyes returned to the Pirate. "You will take orders from me, however."

"What makes you so sure?" Arthur asked in a dangerous tone, meeting his eyes with a cold stare.

"Because inevitably you will fall," Matthew stared at him confidently for a moment, before turning around and retrieving his sword, knowing that the Captain would not try anything behind his back. He picked up his weapon.

"However, I do see your point. Shall we have a duel then?"

The Brit's eyes darkened slightly, before turning back to their normal cold stare. He smirked. "Well I do love a good duel..."

"Duel rules are simple." The officer pointed the weapon at him. "I win, you will come into custody without question. You win, well...we'll decide that when it happens. Fair?"

Arthur nodded. "Fair enough, lad."

"Then I won't be holding back." Matthew said firmly.

No more words were exchanged, in a split second Matthew had advanced onto the Captain, only a moment's time to haul his own weapon up to defend his face. He cursed, stumbling backwards from the force, another opening to strike left available to his attacker. The Officer lunged again, but Arthur was ready this time. He hurled his weapon upwards, countering his strike.

Matthew grit his teeth, and brought his weapon upwards, and instead of using the blade used his hilt, roughly jabbing the pirate's wrist, forcing him to let go of his weapon. He glared, and held out his sword to him. "I think that does it."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Not bad... I guess a deal is a deal. I'll go with you."

"Very good. Call off your men. Tell them to set sail as far to the west and out of my sight. You are the only one I shall be taking in this evening." Matthew sheathed his sword and turned away.

The Pirate called off his men and told them what he had to. After a while of some murmuring and confusion, the men did as they were told and set sail to the west. He crossed his arms, watching them leave, before turning to the Officer.

"Don't give me that look. You make it seem as if I cheated. I won in a duel fair and square. We are sailing back and should arrive soon. You will be tried in the morning. I will not lie to you, Arthur Kirkland. You will hang for your crimes." Matthew said icily, before turning to one of the soldiers on deck. "You, take him down under."

The Naval Ship returned to the point hours later, they sailed in and were greeted by the port officials, in which they were surprised by the astounding news. Arthur Kirkland had been caught? Arthur Kirkland had been caught!

The news was widespread, and the trial would be held the next morning. Everyone already knew that he was guilty, and knew that he would be hanged. What glee it brought the townsfolk that this despicable man was finally brought to justice!

But they were greeted with something unexpected on the morning of the trial.

That morning, Matthew was bringing him to where the trial was being held. "Are you nervous?"

The Pirate looked at him. "Should I be?" He asked in a nonchalant voice.

"You are about to be tried for piracy, and you know your death is a hanging. I'd think so," he replied softly.

"Well I take being hanged as an honor. Only a true Captain can brag of such a thing before he is to attend his death." Arthur kept an uncaring voice, making sure not to give away that he was plotting his escape. Soon they'll find out what the true Arthur Kirkland can do.

"Hmm…fair enough. I have to say, it'll be kind of a shame to see you go. But...at least I'll have made the people I love proud," the Canadian said wistfully, almost as if remembering something far off.

"So you're making the people you love proud, by sending someone off to their death?" The Brit raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Not exactly. You don't understand what you've done to me..." he grit his teeth, gripping the pirate's arm tightly before realizing his mistake, and loosening slightly. "I've finally done something right. I've finally shown that I'm a capable Naval Officer..."

The Pirate's eyes traced down to where the Officer was gripping his arm, before looking back up at him. "I could imagine.." He said in the same nonchalant voice. He snorted. "Yes, the only capable Naval Officer." He said in a slightly mocking tone.

Matthew grimaced, as they continued walking. "I don't appreciate being mocked by you," he paused, and then said. "We're here. Goodbye, Arthur Kirkland. May the souls you killed rest now that you are in the hands of justice."

Arthur came to a halt when they were there. "Oh dear silly Matthew Williams. I doubt they will ever find rest..."

As the doors were opened for him, he turned to look at the Officer. "I'll see you soon," he said and walked in to his trial.

Confused by his meaning, Matthew waited eagerly outside the doors, listening carefully to the words spoken. He wanted to hear the sentence. He stood attentively outside the door, waiting until finally...

The doors burst open.

And out ran none other than the Captain Kirkland himself. He winked at the Officer while passing him, continuing to run down the hall.

Matthew's face contorted into a surprised expression, frozen momentarily before his face caught fire. Did that _bastard_just wink at him? He grit his teeth and chased after him. He wasn't getting away this time.

Arthur smirked; he was following him. This would be quite break out. _I wonder how far you will follow me, lad._

Matthew raced after him, thinking to himself. _Why do you run? Your ship is gone. Where will you go, Kirkland?_

The Brit turned around various corners and through hundreds of doors, until he ended up in a dead end room. He hid behind the opened door, waiting for the Canadian. Let's see just how smart you are, little Officer…

Matthew pursued after them, keeping him in his sights until he went into a room. He followed shortly after, entering the room. "Kirkland!"

A certain Pirate closed the door behind the Canadian, where after it was locked. "Williams," he greeted smugly.

The Canadian grimaced. "You had that planned out, didn't you? The escaping, the losing, all of it didn't you?" he snarled.

"Oh, you're not that daft after all..." Arthur mused and walked towards him.

The Officer took a step back. "Don't come any closer to me. Surrender now, you have no where to run."

He put his hand on his sword.

The Pirate didn't hesitate to walk closer, despite his hand on the sword. "Who said I was going to run?" I've got you right where I want you.

"I said don't come any closer!" he unsheathed his sword, taking a step back and pointing it at him. He had to keep his voice from shaking. "Surrender to me, that's an order!"

Arthur chuckled, yet stopped walking. "What are you going to do with that?" he looked from the sword to his face. "You would never dare to do anything serious with it."

He smirked. "I mean look at you, you're almost trembling. Are you this afraid of me?"

"I will not hesitate to strike you down if you d-disobey me again!" he swore under his breath for trembling with that word. "I am not afraid."

The Pirates smirk grew wider. "On the contrary, you are."

He walked close to him and placed himself so the tip of the Officer's sword was pointed to his heart. "I dare you, lad."

Matthew's heart began to race, the distant voices in the back of his mind echoing over and over.

_"To take a life is to take away one's true potential, Mathieu. If you must join the Navy, make sure you can handle that, my son. Because once it's done, it's done, and there is no turning back."_

_"Papa, but what if I should become face to face with that problem, and I can't do it?" _

_"Then you should pray to God that your enemy would return the favor."  
><em>

His hand began to tremble. _He couldn't do it._

"Bastard..." he grit his teeth.

"And you call yourself and Officer? You're nothing but a simple innocent little boy," Arthur placed his hand on the sword and forced him to lower it.

He stepped closer yet again; lifting his hand and tracing it down the Canadian's cheek.

"Don't touch me..." he growled, the lowered sword still trembling in his hands. "You sh-should be grateful I'm sparing your life..." he spat, but even he himself knew that was a lie. He knew he couldn't do it. He knew it, and the Pirate knew it.

"Oh? Are you sure it's not you, who should be grateful?" the Brit traced his hand down to the collar of the Officer's uniform. "I could have killed you when we first met, yet I didn't... I won't..."

"Then why won't you?" Matthew screamed, flinging his weapon to the left, letting it clatter against the ground. "I'm a Naval Officer! I was taught to _kill_ people like you! They taught me to kill! They taught me to kill you and others like you! I don't understand _why the hell you won't take my life_!" his hands were shaking, but he was mad. _Was he taunting him?  
><em>

Arthur circled him yet again, letting his hand trace around the boy's torso. He observed the boys face, finding amusement in his anger. "Because I have other plans for you, love."

Matthew shivered slightly under his touch, and glared at him viciously. "Don't call me that! Now, what are you planning you...you _demon_?"

The Pirate grabbed the Officer's collar and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "I bet you're not that daft, love."

You could practically hear the smirk that was planted on his face.

The Canadian couldn't catch the soft squeak that escaped his lips unwillingly. He bit his lip, his whole body shaking as he glared. "L-let go of me..."

Arthur chuckled and licked the side of the Officer's ear. "I'm the one who gives the orders here," he purred.

Matthew grit his teeth again, hating the way he was being treated like a doll, a toy he could do whatever he wanted to.

"I s-said let go!" he said again, hoping repetition would work.

The Brit pulled back to look at the Canadian, still grabbing his collar. "What if I don't want to?" he smirked seductively.

"Then...then I'll..." he glared, cutting himself short. He knew there was nothing Matthew could do. _He was at his mercy...  
><em>

"Then you'll what?" Arthur released him to trace his hand up to cup his face. "You're not even close to being a real Officer, love. Letting such small things get to you,"

"Just what do you want from me!" Matthew sputtered, a bit of hysteria washing over him. "Why are you doing this to me? I'm your _enemy!"_

"I want _you_, Matthew." he pulled his face close to his own. "You see, I've taken a liking to you, and no matter if you are my enemy or not, I will make you mine."

Something about the way he said that completely threw Matthew off. Was he serious? Did he think he could just have someone? Fear mingled with anger yet again. "What if I'm not to take?"

"I'll steal you, simple as that, Love," the Pirate locked his eyes on the Canadian's. "Once I want something, I get it." He smiled smugly.

"You're like a child," Matthew growled. "If you don't get what you want, you throw a fit. Grow up."

"I'll throw a fit? When have I done that?" Arthur raised his brows. "Are you sure you're talking about me? You're the one throwing a fit here, lad."

"Am I? How can I be the one throwing a fit when you are here talking of stealing a person. A person unwilling at that. You can't seem to grasp the concept that I hate you." the Officer remarked.

The Brit let go of him and turned around, taking a couple of steps forward. Still facing away from the boy, he spoke up. "Did you think I didn't know that?"

He said in an uncaring tone. "Everyone hates me," he chuckled slightly.

"Then why do you try?" Matthew asked, turning to face him, though his back was turned. "I don't understand why you pursue someone if you know you cannot truly have all of them."

He then added silently, _maybe everyone wouldn't hate you if you didn't kill our loved ones...  
><em>

"What is life without a few obstacles?" he mused. He chose not to answer more. "You know what Williams? I'll tell you something, something only you can know."

Matthew gazed at him for a long, tense moment, before finally saying softly, "And... what might that be?"

"I have never actually killed anyone."

"But don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation," he forced a laugh.

"Then _why_!" the Canadian demanded suddenly, glaring at him viciously. "Then why do you do this to yourself? You could live a good life, with a family! You could live in peace! Why on Earth would you lie about murdering thousands of people? **Tell me why!**"

He demanded it more forcefully than he'd thought, but he was too caught up to care.

Arthur spun around, shocked by the Canadian's sudden demand, though he did not show it. He frowned and clenched his fists. "I never asked for this life! I never lied about murdering anyone! People just automatically assumed it was me! Ever since-" he cut himself off and looked at the ground, cursing at himself for his outburst.

"Then what did you do to get yourself into this position? Huh? Why do you roam the seas aimlessly? Why did you have a crew, why do you call yourself Captain Kirkland? Why? _Why?_ _WHY_!" he was almost breathless now, and he didn't honestly know himself why he cared so much.

"And ever since what, dare I ask? What so terribly awful that would drive you to live a fake life such as this?"

"Your parents deaths!" the Brit yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking slightly.

The Officer's face suddenly took a turn, the color draining as he stared with wide, unbelieving eyes. "W-what...?"

"You heard me," he said in a now calm voice. "Your parents deaths, that's what happened, that's why I ended up like this..."

He paused for a while. "That is the awful reason for me to be living like this, I never asked for it, I never had a chance to say anything, and I was just blamed with no real trial."

A sudden uneasy feeling washed over him. This was the man who'd killed...no…been blamed for his parents' death, and this whole time he'd been blaming him for it. This whole time he'd been loathing him, wanting to see him hang. This whole time he'd been chasing after the wrong man. This whole time he'd been pursuing an innocent. But at the same time, something was arguing with him in the back of his mind. _What if he's lying? What if it's a trick__**?**_** It doesn't seem so...he actually looks generally concerned and…sad. **_But why was he blamed?_The Canadian felt like he was going to sick, feeling tears rush to him. Damn him for being so weak at these kinds of things...

Arthur turned his back to him again, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling. "I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me, after all I'm not looking for sympathy. I only wanted at least someone to know."

"Before what?" Matthew asked. "Why would you tell me of all people?"

"Well I am sentenced to be hanged, am I not? It's bound to happen sooner or later," the Brit looked back at him. "Because I like you. I've liked you since the day I first saw you. Of course we've only really just met, but I've seen you before. A lot of times."

A bubbly feeling gurgled inside of him, as he couldn't deny the tear that slipped. "All this time...all this time I've been hating you because you were the only person I could blame. I didn't know what to do; I was suddenly scared and alone in the world, not knowing what to do. All I could do was blame you. They beat it into me, _Blame Arthur Kirkland for their deaths_. I've been loathing you this whole time...but now I can't. I can't hate you anymore..." he gazed back up at him, his violet eyes glistening.

"What do you want me to do!" he screamed. "I can't let you hang now, I can't. I don't care if I'm glorified as a hero, I won't let an innocent man hang for a crime he didn't commit."

Arthur sighed. "It would be easier if you could," he turned around and walked back to stand in front of the Canadian. "I don't want you to do anything, if you as much as show just the smallest sign that you were even thinking of standing up for me, you would be hanged as well."

He paused and looked him into the eyes. "And I can't let that happen."

"Do you really, think I care at this point?" he said softly, his voice almost inaudible. "I've lost my mother, and I've lost my father. I've lost two of the most important people to me in my life. Mama told me once to always stand up for what I believe in, good or bad, and she said that even if I made enemies, then it was all right, because that means I've stood up for something once in my life..." he swallowed heavily, a lump forming in his throat.

"Don't say that," the Brit took his hands in his own. "Your parents would want you to live on, they would want you to live the life they couldn't have."

He then said in a serious tone. "You stood up for your Parents, even if you did get the wrong person, you stood up for them. You've done enough. Please live for them, please live for me."

"I haven't done them any right if I let you die," Matthew bit his lip. "I won't let you go. I won't let myself be killed either. I will make this clear to you, Arthur Kirkland..."

Matthew pulled his hands away, and turned around. "You have my solemn oath as a Naval Officer that you will not be hanged. This I swear."

Arthur opened his mouth, but closed it again before sighing. "I see I can't change your mind…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "But tell me, exactly how do you plan on preventing this. It doesn't matter, either way I'll be hanged. They'll just keep on searching for me until they know I'm dead."

"It can't be changed Matthew, no matter what."

The thought hadn't really occurred to him until he made a comment about it, and the thought struck him. How _would_ he prevent this? There was no way he could prove that he wasn't the culprit. It was nearly impossible. It was then that the dread overwhelmed him. One of them was not going to live through this, and he knew it. One of them wasn't going to walk away from this scenario. But the question lay the same, who would it be? Matthew always put others before himself, but at the same time, he kept thinking, even if he were to successfully allow Arthur to escape, he would still be hunted down, and the sacrifice would be for naught.

_What would he do?_

The Pirate turned around, facing towards the door.

"I thought so," he said in a nonchalant tone, trying to hide his true feelings behind it. "If you'll excuse me, I should go and get take my judgment as a man. A shame I couldn't get to know you better."

He looked back at the Officer before he made his way out the door.

Matthew clenched his fists, never feeling so completely and utterly useless before in his entire life. Was he really going to just stand there and allow him to just...die? To die for a crime that his hands never committed? He cursed himself for the overwhelming sadness that washed over him. Could he bring himself to go watch and listen? Could he force himself to go and look at the mistake he'd made? He must. He had to. It should be a self-punishment that he had to watch. He swallowed heavily before making his way out the door, ever so slowly after him.

Arthur smiled bitterly. He wished for nothing else than to live and be able to watch over the Canadian, but of course that was impossible. He fought back the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes. He looked back at him, still walking. "Please stop feeling guilty, it doesn't suit your eyes."

"In a moment like this, I'd rather see them filled with hatred."

"Do you really think it's possible for me at this point, do you?" Matthew spat, a little more angrily than he wanted to. "I'm about to watch a man be hanged. A man who's innocent as I. How can I not feel guilty when I'm the cause for this madness?"

The Brit turned his head back and shook it. "You were never the cause, lad. It was just a matter of time." He smiled sadly.

"That's not true!" the Officer retorted. "I...you would've been okay. You would've been just fine...if I hadn't...if I hadn't pursued you for so many years. Ever since they told me, "Arthur Kirkland is the one who killed them." I've been out for your blood. I've wanted to see you hang for so long...and now that I know the truth it sickens me to know that I could ever want that...so it is my fault. You could've avoided them. I was the only one ever really dead set on taking you."

He stopped in mid-step, just gazing at him. "And I regret it now more than I ever have."

Arthur clenched his fists, stopped walking and turned around. "For the sake of the Queen, stop blaming yourself! We're over that part; right now it's not your fault. I could've escaped you easily, but I chose not to, therefore, _it's my fault_."

"But damn it all _why_?" Matthew screamed, his own anger rising. "Why did you choose to come back? Why did you choose to tell me all of this? If you didn't want me to fucking blame myself then why the hell did you tell me?" he took a deep breath, clenching his fists. "Why didn't you choose freedom? Why? Tell me why!"

Tears were freely falling now. "I don't care...! I don't care anymore! I don't care what happens to me anymore! I've sworn that I would not let you hang, and by God I'm going to keep it even if it kills me!"

"Because I wanted you to know the bloody truth you git!" the Pirate couldn't keep his tears locked up anymore. "I don't want you to get killed, get it in your head already!"

He ended up raising his voice more than he planned.

"But what does it matter to you!" he bellowed back. "I'm just a kid! You've told me the truth and I know it now! But why should it matter to you if I live or die? You don't know me, you've never known me and if you die now you won't ever know me!"

"It matters more than you could imagine…" Arthur said quietly and looked away. "I may have never known you, but I knew why it mattered if you lived or died the moment I saw you for the first time," he looked up again. "At least…"

He paused. "At least I got to speak with you."

"That's not fair..." he said softly, his voice dropping. "It's not fair that you're doing this to me...tell me, why does my life matter to you?"

He could hear the footsteps coming around the corner behind him. He let the last tear fall down his chin as he opened his mouth and whispered the words "I love you... Please, don't ever forget that."

He turned half around to look at the guards who had reached them by now.

"Officer Williams, you caught him. Thank god, we thought he had gotten away again. We were afraid we'd let him go to kill more innocent people," one of the guards walked over to pat the young Officer on the back, while the other grabbed a hold of the Pirate.

"Good job boy, now we can finally hang this man for his horrible actions." his words were met with a snort from said Pirate.

Glancing back at the Canadian one last time, Arthur was taken away.

And somehow, Matthew was not the least bit satisfied with the praise. The words echoed constantly over and over_. "I love you...Please, don't ever forget that." "I love you..." "I love you."_

Why was his heart reacting this way? Why did it pound, why did it cry out? Why did it say, _Stop, stop!_

Why was it when the Guard left him, that he hung his head, and sobbed?

Why was it the next morning that he begged every God he'd ever heard of to make it stop? To spare the life of one who's hands weren't tainted?

Why was it that he found himself repeating the same words_? I love you; I love you.  
><em>

_I love you, Arthur Kirkland. Why did you have to go away…?_

* * *

><p>"And that was the last I ever saw of him..." Matthew said, sitting on the dock. He smiled somberly, taking his hair tie and pulling it loose, letting his blond locks spill out over his shoulders. "I didn't go to the hanging. It was too painful..."<p>

"So...he told you he loved you, and he left?" Victoria, the girl he was speaking to asked, sitting down next to him. "But...why?"

"It's beyond my knowledge," the Canadian sighed. "All I know is after that, I couldn't be in the Navy anymore. Too many memories reared their heads in my mind, and within a year, I left the force. Then well, I met you."

Victoria laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "_Oui_. You did. So I guess I have to thank this mysterious Arthur Kirkland, huh?"

"If you want to. I'm sure he's listening..." he gazed out at the sea, the sun sitting itself just on the horizon, the orange glow mingling with the calm blue of the water.

"Well, are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Format. THE FORMAT. -headdesk-<strong>

**Uggg. So this was a deviantART Literature Role-Play ****between myself and MissNaekino. **

**So about the pairing, if you've read my stories in the past, you'll realize, "OH MY GOSH. THIS ISN'T USUK. THIS ISN'T PRUCAN. WTF." And trust me, I'm aware. I've actually grown to like this pairing, England X Canada has become very cute to me. Also, Victoria is Seychelles, and basically the light SeyCan at the end is a joke between a friend and I XD I don't really actually like the pairing to be honest. ****It just holds a bit of a laugh, so that's why it was included. **

**Basically if you got lost half way through, Arthur did get caught in the end, and he was hanged. Matthew never saw him again because he didn't go to the hanging. Matthew has been telling the story the whole time, and he is telling it to Victoria what happened and why he is the way he is about the mysterious Arthur Kirkland. **

**SO. If you got this far, hope you enjoyed our madness and leave a review if you want! I'd love to hear comments and feedback~**

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
